Heidi Fjelstad
Leader of Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia Early Life Heidi Fjelstad was born on December, 2nd 4545 in Moose Pass a small community in the state of Nord. She moved with her family to Metapontum where she went to school then went to Solentian University. As she went to school fashion companies would pay her to take pictures with their products.She would later go on to make her own fashion lines. However, she got tired of this and became an intern for Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia. This did not last long because when the party realized she was brilliant and knowledgable she replaced the aging Walter Laymen for his seat in the Senate. She easily won the seat back and by a final vote of 65%. This was easily the biggest landslide for that seat. Her popularity spread throughout the party and she was named the deputy chairmen for the Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia. Heidi took part of that past life with her and as the Solentian Times put it "She has easily become the most stylish member of the Senate in modern history". Political Views She is very softspoken however she does not let this get the better of her. She is known for her outspoken opinions against abortion, universal healthcare, and many other Left Wing Policies. She brings a different perspective to the table, an outsider who was in the Fashion business before running for political office. At the age of 20 (in 4565), she became a rising star in the party and many people think she will be the next leader of the party once Wolfgang Riemenschnieder the Fourth eventually retires from the party She holds the record for the youngest Senate member in Solentia's history and the youngest member to serve on the cabinet. Critisism and Popularity: Heidi is criticized by Feminists for her Conservative viewpoints. They question her age and say that she is too young and inexperienced to run for political office but in her short time in office she has shown her commitment to not be a career politician. Her popularity stems to what some people think is a change in how people see government officals as out of touch with the common-people. Her lack of political experience is seen by some people as a breath of fresh air and something desirable. She also has become good friends with Katherine Gähwiler. They have worked together on several bills and can be seen almost every morning drinking coffee at the coffee house closest to the Senate building. Becoming Party Chairwoman: Hiedi officially became the leader of Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia in September Convention. Wolfgang Riemenschneider the Fourth officially resigned. Hiedi would make this speech. Dear Fellow Countrymen Today is a glorious day to be apart of Konservative nasjonalister av Solentia. Several years ago this-this meeting wouldn't have happened. I have come from a time where all I knew was Fascism and violence. Now I stand here today the first Woman to be the leader of this party. I am also the youngest party leader in several centuries. To the worries and gripes, I say this. Give me a try. In a year you will not be questioning be integrity and leadership skills, in a year you will see that I am as capable as anyone at this position. My conservative values are beyond question. So join me in this struggle to bring this party to glory for a free and prosperous Solentia Thank You She would be appointed the next day. She also would keep her Agricultural and Food Minister position until the next cabinet is formed. She would name Skye Foster to be the Deputy Chairwoman of the party. At the age of (21) she brings a youthful look to this party and leads it the future.